Old Habits Die Hard
by poisongirl4
Summary: John and Randy are rekindling theor past relationship, but will someone get in the way? Randy Orton/John Cena/Justin Gabriel. SLASH. m/m sex. Warnings: double penetration.


As soon as their eyes met in the ring they knew what would be happening, as the electricity danced between them they could both tell that tonight would be one of those nights. As John watched the sweat dripping down Randy's body he couldn't resist the growl that left his lips, a growl barely audible to anyone except the man across from him, staring daggers at him with those stormy eyes.

It didn't happen very often these days, in fact it was very rare. They had grown apart over the years, they both had others that captivated their attention, but every so often something would spark off that past lust that was still so very real for them both. Sometimes months would go by and they would hardly even talk, but they both knew it would happen sooner or later, they both knew that they would never be truly finished with each other.

The air sizzled in the car between them as they drove back to the hotel, not a word had been said since the left the ring, it didn't have to be, they both knew exactly what this feeling meant and they both craved it so much when it kicked in. They drove in silence, sideways glances they're only form of communication until they reached the hotel lift and the doors were fully closed.

Randy was on him in a second, his large hands grabbing and squeezing any piece of hard flesh he could reach.  
>"John" he whispered, his voice like velvet as he trailed his plump lips down John's neck, stopping to nibble on the scar that he loved so much.<br>"fuck Randy" John whispered as he felt the whole of Randy's weight pushing him up against the lift wall, his huge arms wrapped round his back, clawing at his shirt as Randy sucked and nibbled his extra sensitive skin.

They practically fell through the door to Randy's hotel room, hands and lips everywhere as they frantically tried to reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies. Clothes were discarded, heavy breath the only sound in the dark room as they felt, squeezed and panted against each other.  
>"you've lost weight" John smiled into the kiss as he grabbed at Randy's tense abs<br>"I needed too" Randy growled "I was getting tubby!" he bit down hard on John's shoulder just above his pec surgery scar. Randy knew all of John's scars, every single one of them. He loved to find them, to seek them out on nights like this, remind himself what they had both been through.  
>"I love your scars" Randy hissed licking up John's neck.<p>

"You should, you made most of them!" he laughed "and you were never tubby!" John smiled flipping them round and pushing Randy against the wall, his hands trailing down Randy's chest to settle at his waist. Randy growled as he pushed himself forward trying to gain some contact, but John held him in place. John loved that he was the only one who could hold Randy like this, the only one to control him and in turn he was the only one that Randy could really let go on, really let loose. With everyone else Randy had to hold back, had to control himself but with John he knew he could take it, he knew John could take everything he had to give and more and it was something he craved, something he just had to have from time to time. John knew he was the only one, he knew that Randy needed him and that power alone made him dizzy, Randy Orton needed him and it was intoxicating.

There was never a set plan when they were together and it was more of a battle than love making, they would wrestle for dominance for hours on end, hard and needy as they rolled around, thrashing against each other, biting and scratching until finally someone would give in, someone would concede and then the fun would really start. Tonight was no different and as John tried to push Randy down on his knees Randy resisted with all he had. He bit huge red welts into John's stomach and thighs as he was pushed in front of John's straining tip.

John looked down, his breath hitching when he saw Randy's snarling lips so close to his solid cock. Randy leant forward as if to take John's dick in his mouth but at the last second he sank his teeth into John's solid thigh. John cried out as Randy broke the skin and sucked hungrily at the sweet crimson trickling down John's alabaster skin. He just loved to cut John, to make him bleed, seeing blood trickle down that flawless pale skin was like a drug to him and he could never get enough.

John hissed as Randy sucked at his bruised and broken flesh, his hand coming to the back of Randy's shorn head.  
>"Please Randy..." he whispered as his cock twitched against Randy's cheek.<br>"Please?" Randy looked up confused, that really wasn't a word they used very often, especially in this situation, they just took. But when he saw the needy look in John's eyes Randy really couldn't deny him and with a slight toothy smirk he took John's throbbing cock between his bloody lips, quickly taking him right to the back of his throat. Randy was in no mood for teasing as he pushed forward, forcing John's huge cock down his practiced throat. He stilled, staring up into John's adoring eyes, only through John's eyes would he ever see what he truly felt.

Gently he eased back, spluttering on his own saliva as he bobbed a few times before pulling off entirely.  
>"come on" Randy smiled almost sweetly as he guided John to the bed and shoved him down before climbing on top, his teeth going straight back to the inflamed scar on John's neck. John groaned and pulled Randy down on top of him, rutting against Randy's thigh, he loved the feeling of hard velvety flesh, the friction sending sparks straight to his groin.<p>

Just as things were beginning to heat up again there was a knock at the door. Randy growled, ignoring it and continuing to press John into the mattress as he ravished his neck. The knocking continued, getting harder and louder.  
>"Just go get it..." John panted pushing Randy up. Randy growled and stood up, completely naked and painfully hard he stomped to the door and swung it open.<br>"This better be goo..." he was cut short by the sight in front of him. There stood a rather drunk Justin, cocky smirk plastered all over his face as he drank in the sight of Randy hard and needy.

"Well" Justin drawled "you're all ready for me...isn't that sweet?" he quipped as he lent forward as ran his finger down Randy's abs, batting his throbbing cock like a kitten.  
>"Stop that!" Randy pushed him back, he was constantly astonished at the cockiness of this kid, he'd asked himself time and time again why he let him in his bed, but in the end the answer was the same, Justin was an incredible shag and Randy really couldn't get enough of that sweet, tight ass.<p>

"Who is it?" John called from the bed, frowning he grabbed the sheets, covering himself slightly when Randy didn't come straight back.  
>"Oh you're not alone?" Justin smirked "who's in there with you? How about we make a party of it?" he wiggled his eyebrows and couldn't help but giggle as Randy's cock twitched against his stomach at the very thought of Justin joining them.<p>

Justin pushed past him sauntering into the room.  
>"Oh hey John" he smiled down at the naked man in the bed, totally unfazed "I would have come find you...but well Randy's room is closer to the bar" he giggled pulling his shirt over his head. John opened and closed his mouth a couple of times trying to come up with a response to the cocky kid's brazen statement, instead he just looked over at Randy as he closed the door<br>"You're fucking him too? ...Figures" John said as he watched Justin take off his jeans, as usual he was going commando.  
>"I guess he's fucking everyone" Randy growled as Justin crawled over the bed settling himself in John's lap.<br>"Not everyone!" Justin giggled, pulling the covers totally off John and wiggling his ass, grinding down and John rapidly responding dick.

John groaned, he was trying not to get turned on, but with Justin naked and grinding down on him there was very little he could do about it. He had been fucking Justin since he first showed up on Raw, nothing too it really, he assumed that Justin thought he could get a bit of a push and John was happy of the company. Justin was so soft, so flexible, one taste of that boy and he really couldn't get enough, he knew what Justin was like though and he was not surprised in the slightest to find that he was fucking Randy too. He glanced at Randy, noticing the predatory way he was watching Justin rut against him, he obviously approved of the situation.

Wrapping his arms around Justin's shoulders he pulled him close, smashing their lips together in a breath taking kiss. Justin groaned into the kiss, practically melting into John's strong embrace, he loved fucking John, so much strength, so much brute power. When John was on top of him, pounding into him as hard as he could, all that weight bearing down, those were the things that got him hot when he was alone at night.

He opened his eyes as they continued to kiss and watched Randy crossing the room, groaning again as Randy flexed in front of him, his solid cock bouncing off his tense abs as he glared at Justin's audacious behaviour. Breaking the kiss Justin grinned up at Randy  
>"you going to join us Viper?" he cooed licking and nipping at John's neck, his eyes never leaving Randy's as he put on a show. <p>

Randy didn't say anything as he crawled up the bed behind John, staring daggers at Justin as he settled with John between his thighs. Justin loved these games Randy loved to play and was more than willing to indulge him. Randy loved to play the bad guy, loved to take his aggression out on other people and Justin was just fine with that, he knew he could take anything Randy had to offer and more. He was happy to indulge all of Randy's darkest fantasies, just having Randy Orton in his bed was almost enough to tip Justin over the edge, he felt his cock twitch as Randy came closer.

John lent back, his head lolling onto Randy's shoulder as Justin continued to ravish his neck. Randy took a second to take in the sight of Justin's slight frame wrapped in John's huge arms before he lent forward grabbing Justin's face and crashing their lips together. He pulled John against him hard as he ravished Justin's mouth, his dripping cock pushing into John's lower back. John's hands trailed down Justin's back resting on his hips and pulling him closer, he could feel his cock slipping and sliding along Justin's crack as he rocked back and forth, that accompanied with Randy's cock pushing at his lower back felt incredible. Pushing Justin out the way John lent back to kiss Randy deeply, tasting both him and Justin on his tongue.

Randy changed positions, getting behind Justin. Trailing his hand down Justin's flawless back, he kneaded the soft plump flesh as he watched them kiss. Justin pushed back into Randy's touch, a silent plea for him to move further down, to touch him where he desperately wanted to be touched.  
>"You little slag" Randy whispered spanking Justin hard across the ass. Justin yelped, before he groaned into the burning pain. He winked up at John's worried face as he pushed back further, pushing himself down the bed.<br>"Oh you like that do you?" Randy asked, hitting Justin again, this time across the thighs. Justin yelped sinking his teeth into John's skin.  
>"Woah there" John screeched "I get enough of that from him!" he pointed at Randy "I take it you two are like this all the time? Huh?" He flashed his dimples at the pair before grabbed Justin's head and forcing him down on his straining cock<br>"in that case...you better get sucking boy" he growled as he trust up into Justin's willing mouth.

Justin groaned around John's length, having these two beautiful, powerful men on him was driving him wild, why had he never thought about this before? Any thoughts quickly left his brain as John's thick cock hit the back of his throat and slid slowly down. John tossed his head back, groaning deep in his chest as Justin took him all. He had never found anyone who could accommodate his huge girth before, but Justin took it without a problem, spit dribbling down his shaft as he bobbed up and down, pulling back to gulp down some air before sliding John's cock down his throat as far as he could.

Randy watched, he watched as John's eyes rolled in the back of his head, he watched as he thrust up into Justin's expert mouth and he watched as John's huge cock disappeared into those rapidly bruising lips. He loved to watch, he could feel the heat radiating off their bodies as the pace increased, but still he held back. His cock throbbed and twitched against his abs, but he refused to touch himself, not just yet.

Justin stopped, pulling himself off John's cock he spluttered and gasped for air before looking round at Randy  
>"you not going to join in?" he quipped licking his swollen pink lips and pushing his ass closer to Randy's leaking cock.<br>Randy growled, snapping out of his daze he grabbed Justin's hips dragging him back, pushing at his quivering hole with his thick tip. Justin squirmed against Randy, gasping as he tried to force his way into his unprepared entrance.  
>"Randy!" John warned watching Randy's every move, he shot him a knowing look and Randy pulled back.<br>"Ok ok...get me some fucking lube then!" he snapped. John grabbed his jeans and tossed the bottle of lube over to Randy before resuming his place in front of Justin.  
>"He can take it you know" Randy grumbled as he slicked two fingers up, pushing them straight into Justin's tight heat.<p>

Justin gasped at the intrusion, trying his best to relax around Randy's large fingers before they were quickly replaced by his slick dick, filling him full, balls deep. He screamed as he was pushed forward by the force of Randy's entry, his nose burying in John's groin as Randy slammed in.  
>"for fucks sake Randy...what's the fucking rush?" John yelled, grabbing Justin and lifting him up gently. As Justin's head was raised he saw the filthy grin on his face, he was loving it. John gasped as he saw Justin's face contort with pleasure and pain before he reached down and pulled John's hardness back into his mouth, taking both him and Randy expertly.<p>

Their pace was quick, thrusts brutal and snapping. The air in the room thick with the smells and sounds of sweaty, passionate sex. Body's slick with sweat, hands pulling and grasping at hot flesh. All lost in their own bliss as they ploughed into Justin's hot and willing body. Their pace increased, large corded muscle flexing under flawless tan skin as they raced towards their climaxes.

John groaned as Justin pull back, his cock slipping from his mouth with a wet pop  
>"what are you doing?" he yelled, frantic to get his cock back in that sinful mouth<br>"Randy" Justin panted "please Randy...my neck" he hissed as Randy thrust into him. Randy grinned a sadistic grin as his hands made their way up Justin's sweaty back to his neck, wrapping about it firmly. Justin groaned in pleasure, his eyes rolling in his head as Randy squeezed his windpipe gently, each thrust hitting his sweet spot dead on. John sat back on his haunches watching as Justin rubbed his neglected cock on the bed with every deep thrust.  
>"You never told me you were into that kind of thing...you kinky little bitch" John drawled as he pumped his cock lazily. Randy let go, allowing Justin to get a few breaths.<br>"You didn't seem to mind me being a kinky bitch last night when you were fucking my brains out round the back of the arena!" Justin choked out.

Randy stopped still "but I was with you last night" he said a confused look on his face.  
>"Aawwwwww baby...you were so turned on at the thought of me prepping myself before I met you...I really couldn't break your heart like that" Justin giggled shooting Randy a sly wink.<br>"Fuck" Randy shook his head "you really are a little slut" he growled "all that time I was fucking his sloppy seconds!"  
>"Yeah...but I'm your slut...and yours" Justin turned to John, placing a kiss on John's dripping tip.<br>"I'm going to fuck you so fucking hard for that" Randy whispered as he tried to pull Justin back onto his cock once more. 

"Hang on Randy" Justin started with a devilish glint in his eye "I've got an idea...have either of you ever DPed? You know...double penetrated?" Justin said looking up at John's shocked face from under his long ebony lashes. Randy growled behind him  
>"mmmmm fuck that's hot...let's do that!" Randy said with all the enthusiasm of an excited school boy.<br>"I don't know Justin...isn't that dangerous...I mean what if we hurt you?" John said his hand trailing down Justin's sweaty brow.  
>"You won't hurt me baby...I can take it...I promise" he smiled sweetly up at John "really!" he wiggled his eyebrows "it'll be fun"<p>

Randy was so turned on by the thought of stretching Justin that much, they had played hard in the past and he was sure that he was more than capable of accommodating both him and John's ample girths. Grabbing Justin he turned him and pulled him into his lap, kissing him deeply before moving to his neck and collar bone.  
>"Mmmmm fuck yes Randy...do you like that?" he whispered "you like the thought of feeling John with you inside of me? Stretching me as far as you can...come on big boy...give it to me" he hissed into Randy's ear.<p>

John was still worried though, he didn't like the dangerous glint in Randy's eyes when he was around this boy and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Justin no matter how much he seemed to like it. John was pulled from his daze when Justin turned his head  
>"come on baby..." he whispered as Randy ravished his chest "come and prep me the way I know you love too" shooting him a knowing smile. Randy's head shot up and without thinking he murmured "so he's still prepping for hours, is he?"<br>Justin's head shot back round, a shocked and amused look on his face "oh my fucking god...so the power top himself even takes it sometimes? Huh? Well you did keep that one quiet" he giggled as Randy blushed slightly.  
>"Shut up bitch!" Randy yelled "and get on my cock!"<p>

"Yes sir" Justin saluted as he pushed Randy down on to his back, straddling his thighs and leaning down to lick the sweat from Randy's scared collar bone. Randy growled, his huge fingers digging hard into Justin's fleshy thighs  
>"get over here John" he growled "before I do this all myself" he thrust his dripping cock in between Justin's cheeks, spreading pearly pre cum across his juicy hole.<p>

John shook himself out of his daze, he still wasn't happy with the situation, but it was obvious that Justin was more than happy to accommodate them both and if he was truly honest the thought of feeling Randy's huge cock beside his stretching Justin's tight walls to breaking point got him hotter than he could ever imagine. He shuddered and his cock twitched as the thought of cumming inside Justin, hearing him scream as Randy came too.

Grabbing the lube he seated himself behind Justin in between Randy's rippling thighs. John popped the cap and drizzled the sticky liquid down between Justin's bronzed cheeks before slipping three fingers straight into his already stretched hole. Justin gasped as John pistoned his fingers in and out of his tight entrance dribbling more lube as he went deeper and deeper, stretching Justin for what was to come. He kissed up the back of Justin's neck as he added another finger and thrust into his tight heat hard and fast. Justin groaned falling forwards to capture Randy's lips in a heated kiss

John watched as Randy ravished Justin's mouth, his rigid cock pumping between Justin's thighs as John prepped him. John didn't know where to look, Randy's huge hands were groping Justin's back pulling him closer to him with each thrust. Randy's cock pushed against John's hand impatiently as he continued to prep Justin. Justin was writhing on his fingers, pushing back into every thrust stretching him wide, his gaping hole quivering as John pulled back.

"More" Justin hissed bracing himself on Randy's broad chest. John took a deep breath trying to calm his pounding heart as he added a finger from his right hand too, pushing in deep and twisting.  
>"enough" Randy yelled " I need this now!" pulling Justin up and off John's fingers he buried his pulsing cock deep into Justin's thoroughly stretched hole, pulling him down to sit flush over his thighs, convulsing as he held himself still in Justin's accommodating body.<br>"come on John" Randy wiggled his eyebrows over Justin's shoulders "you know he can take it"  
>"ok, ok...I'm on it" John groaned seating himself fully behind Justin and lining his huge cock up with Justin's already filled hole.<br>"Steady Johnny" Justin whispered as he felt John pressing slowly above Randy's cock  
>"you ok?" John asked, kissing up Justin's sweaty back as he stilled<br>"fabulous" Justin beamed "just take your time, right?"  
>"baby, that's why I'm back here and he's down there" John laughed as Randy shot him a filthy look<br>"will you bitches just get on with it please...I'd actually like to do some fucking today!" Randy huffed, having real trouble keeping still as he felt John's throbbing tip on his shaft.

"Randy!" John warned as he began to move again, painfully slowly he forced his way inside Justin's willing body. Stilling he grabbed the lube again, drizzling more down Justin's crack as he finally pushed his tip inside Justin's stretched body with his thumb. Justin let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he felt John stretching him to the limit, he felt Randy twitch inside him as John gently pushed forward seating himself fully inside  
>"fuck Justin" John panted, trying his best to hold it all together, the feeling of Justin's strained walls and Randy's throbbing cock almost sending him over the end immediately.<br>"Please just give me a minute" Justin choked out, sitting up slightly as he tried to accommodate both huge men.

John gently stroked up and down Justin's smooth sides, soothing him as he whispered words of reassurance in his ear. Randy lent up, wiping Justin's tears away with his thumb before bringing it to his lips  
>"fuck you taste incredible" Randy purred "and you feel...oh my fucking got you feel..." he trailed off as he felt Justin convulse around him, adjusting slightly to the huge intrusion. Both Randy and John growled grabbing handfuls of tight tan flesh as they tried not to jack hammer into the incredible body they were both jammed inside.<p>

"Come on boys" Justin chucked "get on with it then" he quipped as they both started to move, building up a slow shallow pace. Randy flung his head back, grabbing Justin's hips and he thrust up, his cock sliding against John's as he pulled out. It was an incredible feeling, so tight, he could actually feel John's cock throbbing next to him as they both fucked Justin's raw, abused entrance.  
>"Mmmmmm yeah" Justin groaned "that's it...give it to me...rip me up" he panted as he started to bounce slightly, sweat dripping down his for head and on to Randy.<p>

John could feel that all too familiar coil tightening in his belly, the obscene sights and sounds around him hurtling him towards his inevitable orgasm. Pushing Justin back down onto Randy's chest he began to pump in faster, forcing himself in deeper. Justin screamed, digging his nailing into Randy's chest as he felt John force his way in, stretching him wider than he ever thought possible.  
>"shit John" Randy hissed as he held Justin tight, stilling himself, the feeling of John's deep thrusts keeping him right on the edge, tensing he tried to hold off his release a little longer.<p>

Reaching around John grabbed Justin's neglected cock, stroking it back to life quickly as he continued his deep thrusts. Randy's cock was permanently pushing against Justin's sweet spot and despite the pain he was in there was no denying how much he was enjoying having both men worship him like that. He could feel both of them, separately taking him, their hard hot body's surrounding him, he was lost in a sea of lust and pleasure and before he knew it he was cumming hard and fast all over Randy's chest, clamping down painfully on both of them as string after string of creamy cum splashed down on Randy.

Randy watched as Justin came undone above him, his head thrown back on John's shoulder as his whole body convulsed around them and he screamed out.  
>"John!" Randy groaned as he held the small body up in his arms "pull out baby" he whispered as John continued his assault on Justin's limp, spent form.<br>"What?" John panted, but did what he was told as Randy pulled out too. Laying Justin gently between them John suddenly knew what Randy wanted and grabbing his throbbing cock he began to jack himself hard and fast over the sweaty boy below them. Randy joined him and a few frantic thrusts later they were both coming, streams of hot thick cum splashing down across Justin's face and chest, marking him in the most primal way possible.

Justin lay there taking all they had to give him, he was spent, thoroughly spent, but he felt incredible as he watched these two beautiful men come undone above him, because of him. He watched as Randy squeezed his tip hard, milking out the last of his release as it dripped down onto Justin's chest and as the aftershocks of his earth shattering orgasm wracked through him, Justin watched John slump forward and grabbing the back of Randy's head he crashed their lips together in a sloppy clumsy kiss.

Slowly regaining some of his usual composer and cockiness Justin beamed up as the men continued to kiss passionately  
>"aawwww aren't you two cute!" He smirked forcing them to break their kiss and glare down at him<br>"we are not cute!" Randy growled before leaning down to lick the cooling cum of Justin's swollen lips. Justin looked down at himself, he was a total mess. He swirled his finger in the cum on his chest, mixing it all together before bringing it to his lips and sucking it clean. Feeling two sets of interested eyes on him Justin smirked  
>"well...who's going to clean me up? He purred as he pushed his messy chest towards them both.<br>"Demanding little bitch, isn't he?" John quipped as he lent down to lap at Justin's chest.  
>"Yeah...but what an ass" Randy giggled as he joined him.<p> 


End file.
